


i think of your pretty face when I let it unwind

by viktorcreed



Series: a kiss with a fist is better than none [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/viktorcreed
Summary: He fights himself on this as long as he possibly can because only a queer would jerk off thinking about another guy and Billy’s not gay.





	i think of your pretty face when I let it unwind

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just googled like 80s songs about masturbating to find the title for this and, yeah that was something. Guys, one day I may even go a whole week without writing Billy/Steve porn, but that day is not today. It's not entirely self-serving tho, writing shorter pieces like this helps me fight writer's block while I work on the longer installment for this series.

The thing is Steve’s parents are back in town and they don’t have the luxury of a house to themselves anymore. And it’s not like Billy can risk parking somewhere with Steve because then someone might see.

 

So Billy’s got all this pent up frustration that he doesn’t know what to do with. He thinks about maybe taking out a girl from school later but the thought of that pisses him off because it’s not what he wants right now.

 

Billy is getting so tired of fighting all this shit, he sighs softly to himself and rests his head against his forearm pressed against the tiled wall of his shower. The steam rolls up pleasantly and everything feels so hot, lazily he strokes himself still fighting the urge to apply enough pressure so that it starts to become satisfying.

 

See, Steve’s a bitch sure but Billy is a slut. That’s why he gets off with another guy so often ‘cause it feels fucking phenomenal and Billy will fuck anything.

 

He’s not gay.

 

If it’s just about feeling good that it doesn’t even really matter.

 

Billy gives his dick a squeeze and hisses at the sensation, he lets his eyes drift closed and thinks about how Steve looks when he’s sucking dick. When he’s princess and his eyes go wide and he gags and tears up and his mouth gets swollen and pink like some fucking porn star.

 

It’s a fine line Billy’s walking across because this is turning him on, he’s getting so worked up. He can’t get enough of Steve, he groans and strokes himself even harder, remembering how Steve’s skin gets so flushed, highlighting all the bruises and bites Billy leaves mottling his chest.

 

Billy rocks his hips forward fucking into his loosely opened fist and focuses on the sounds Princess makes. All the sweet little moans and that pretty begging fuck. He runs a thumb over his slit and thinks how pretty Princess is with a face full of cum.

 

Princess doesn’t like it when Billy comes in his face, says it irritates his eyes and makes him look like he’s been smoking reefer, but Billy’s a dick and it’s such a strong visual he does it whenever he can.

 

Billy moans and bites into his lip to stop the sound, as he thrusts and thrusts into his fist. Fuck, he’s so hard and this is so good. He can’t last like this it’s fucking impossible.

 

God, next time, Billy groans stroking his dick faster, next time definitely, he squeezes and strokes and thrusts. Next time he’ll fuck Princess’ sweet little ass so hard, Billy moans and shudders cumming into his fist.

 

He keeps stroking, listening to an echo of a voice moaning and begging, he hisses feeling overwhelmed.

 

Billy cums so hard his ears ring and he hates himself for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fight me in real time @[victorcreed](http://victorcreed.tumblr.com).


End file.
